Undercover
by RoseRune
Summary: When class E just isn't enough, Alex Rider, teen spy is sent in. Join him on his adventures!
1. Transfer Student

"Good morning class!" said Koro sensei. "Today, a new student will be joining us! He will be here in a couple of minutes and want you to make him feel welcome alright? Also, I expect you to help him catch up and for him to participate in future assassination attempts!"

The classroom was buzzing with excitement after this surprising comment, because the last "transfer" student had been an AI.

Nagisa's POV  
"Do you think the transfer will be an actual student this time Karma?" I asked.

Karma shrugged, but somehow looked bored yet curious. "We'll find out, won't we?" He said, throwing and catching an anti-sensei knife.

I nodded in agreement, then looked out the window, creating a new assassination plan. _We could try using Ritsu's guns again, and_. My thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open. Standing there, was a distinctly non-Asian boy with blond hair. He walked inside, face completely blank.

Koro sensei stood up and said, "Welcome to the class, please introduce yourself."

The new student nodded, and turned to face the class. "Good Morning! My name is Alex Kirkland, and I'm from the UK. I can speak Japanese though." He smiled politely.

"Thank you Alex! You can sit in the back, next to Akabane Karma." Koro sensei replied cheerfully.

I was mostly surprised at how good his Japanese was, completely without an accent. It was pretty impressive, and I think that his English skills would interest bitch sensei.

Alex's POV  
This class was pretty interesting. A class of misfits and outcasts being turned into assassins. This of course, angered me, until it turned out that their lives were improving because of it. Anyways, MI6 sent me to help out. My goal is to stay undercover for at least a day, because I'm pretty sure the assassin that the government hired will sniff me out. She has a reputation as an expert in undercover work.

Bitch sensei's POV  
I was pretty interested in this new student. The class said that he was from the UK, which is pretty interesting, and slightly suspicious. I would learn more later, but what is someone from the UK doing here, joining the E class?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

Hey Guys! Sorry about this, but I have been thinking about the story and some different ideas. The setting will be in season 2 of the anime, and I think instead of a student (he is a bit too old), I will make him a "teacher" of sorts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 _Thank you guys for all the support! I also apologize in advance for andy characters that sound OOC._

Alex's POV

I was irritated, and that is never good. had told me that the creature, now named Koro-Sensei is the one responsible for blowing up the moon, and threatened to destroy the world. My brief "mission" in space was one of my favorite moments of spying, and of course, it was ruined. Let's also not even think about how I have spent the last two years of my life stopping madmen and crazy rich people from trying to destroy the world, and now the assassin-turned-creature is trying to turn a classroom full of students into killers? As Yassen Gregorovich once told me, "killing is for grownups". I hadn't listened, and look at what happened. I lost all my family, my friends, and any chance of a normal life. I **will not** let this **monster** turn innocent children into killers. I can't let someone turn out like me.

-Time Skip-

Alex's POV

After meeting with the Japanese government, who were actually one of my favorites, I headed up the mountain with Karasuma. The large man was silent the whole climb, but I knew that he was analyzing me. He had a subtle frown on his face, which I can tell is from trying to match the rumors (world's best spy and all that jazz) to me, a scrawny and weak looking teenager. Soon enough, after the refreshing climb through nature, we reached the run down building that was used as a classroom for class 3-E. An entire classroom full of "assassins" are in the building, I have to confess, I am pretty excited.

Karasuma suddenly spoke up"Follow me. I will introduce you to Irina Jelavic, our resident assassin, and your target. The students are having lunch at this time, so they will not disturb you."

I nodded, and followed him inside. Inside the room, was the Koro-sensei *cough*creature*cough* , and the lovely Miss Jelavic. When they saw me, Koro-sensei, flew over, and greeted me with plenty of wiggling tentacles. Jelavic quickly got rid of her cold expression, and smiled.

"Hi! What's your name? I'm so excited to work together, I bet we will have lots of fun! " Jelavic chirped out, and proceeded to start giggling. She quickly moved closer, smiling cutely the whole time. I wasn't fooled by her act of course, she was famous for her talents in seduction. A year ago, I would have fallen head over heels for her, which is of course why she is so effective. At this point, I decided to have some fun with this "mission".

"M-m-my n-n-name is Alex K-k-k-Kirkland. It's nice to meet you." I stuttered out, and forced a bright blush to my cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Irina Jelavic!" was the quick reply, but this time in a much more seductive tone.

Karasuma, who had went to gather the students, lead me into the classroom. "Hello students! My name is Alex Kirkland, and I am your new teacher! I am here to help with PE and to teach you about covert operations." I said quickly, smiling a ridiculously overbright smile the whole time.

The students stared at me, their expressions a mixture of horror, confusion, and suspicion. One of the students,Akari Yukimura (Kayano), stood up and said "I'm sorry, but after Takaoka, I think we should be careful. Ritsu should be able to tell us what you are like."

Still smiling, I cursed internally. I was hoping that my identity would last at least a day, since Karasuma did not seem interested in breaking my "cover". Still using that idiotic happy voice. I replied "No problem at all! After all, it's better safe than sorry!"

Ritsu quickly scanned me, and immediately, information flew across her screen. Her image popped up "I'm sorry, but the files of the new teacher, Alex Rider, are classified."

The class, who had been quietly muttering amongst themselves, fell silent at this statement. As one, the entire class proceeded to stare at me. In the back, Karma, who was playing with his knife, said "Well isn't this interesting!" and smiled that shark like smile of his.

 **Hi guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been trying to lengthen my chapters. Like always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated! -RoseRune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for being absent for so long, but I have not touched a computer since school ended. I have a special gift today, whoever can tell me where I got the last name for Alex's cover from before October starts should PM me, and I'll let them request something for the fanfic!**

Alex's POV:

After Karma's statement, the class erupted into chaos. The class immediately started arguing with each other, and this was not the best impression they could have given me. While Koro-sensei was trying control his class, I took advantage of his distraction and quietly pulled out a gun. Firing around 200 bullets with my left hand, and simultaneously trying to stab him with my right hand, Karasuma quickly joined in. When I had run out of bullets and the dust cleared, the end result was a live Koro-sensei, only missing a tentacle. The class just stared, probably surprised that my attempt was so successful, while I began laughing. It was dark, cold,and twisted. It could make anyone shiver.

"So the rumors are true, you are fast! I expected more though, you didn't even notice my gun. Cossack was much better than you," I sneered. Turning, I strolled out, leaving behind a classroom full of angry _children_.

Karma's POV

My classmates don't like this new teacher, definitely worried about his personality, thinking he's another Bitch-sensei, but I don't think so. Even if he is, the new teacher can definitely help us, because just like me, he managed to hurt Koro-sensei on his first attempt, and didn't even have to trick him the way I did. This means that he is a highly skilled assassin with an excellent sense of timing. As soon as PE started, the class all lined up outside, eager to see what the new teacher would teach.

"Alright students, since he is new, Alex would not be teaching today, just observing, so be sure to do your best. At the end of the week, Alex will be handpicking students who he thinks has potential for additional training. However, this does not give you an excuse to slack off, so I expect nothing but the best today!" Karasuma yelled out.

While my classmates were working, I was hiding in a nearby tree, slacking off. Normally, I would just head home already, but I needed to learn more about the new teacher. Last time there was a new teacher, he turned out to be a psycho who tried to kill us, and had hurt Nagisa. I will not let anyone hurt my Nagisa again, even if it means I have to kill the new "teacher".


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's POV

I cursed my stupid luck as I waited outside for PE to start. My supposed "luck of the devil" seems extremely selective. I didn't even get to last a full day before my cover was blown! How extremely bothersome. However, this assignment more than makes up for the inconvenience of teaching little kids. I was certainly not happy when I found out about the Ministry of Defence's plan for that assassin turned teacher, but I see why they agreed. I know that Korosensei used to be a top assassin, but I can't believe how incredible he is. I don't usually take assassination jobs, but I am fully trained. When I do get involved, I never fail, so for that tentacled monster to survive my attack was pretty shocking. Instinctive firing is quite rare in the world, but it is highly prized because of how dangerous it makes an assassin. As the students finally came streaming out in a sea of blue, I quickly faded into the shadows so that I could properly observe these kids.

I could see Koro-sensei reading in the classroom, his face a rather nice shade of pink. Jelavic was on phone, looking irritated as always, and Karasuma was fighting off the group, who were all trying to stab him. They weren't bad, but they weren't too good either. When the little blue haired kid was up, I could definitely see the potential. He was fast and agile, and most importantly, he has good instincts. It's too bad that Karasuma didn't work with him more, that kid has real potential. Karma was really good too. He's experienced and adaptable, and most importantly, he learns very quickly. I noticed the way he watches his classmates fight with the teacher. He was analyzing their every move, and using those fights to predict Karasuma's response.

My fellow "teachers" also warrant some more investigation. I know that Karasuma's one of Japan's top guys, but he is no assassin. He's a government operative, and there is a big difference between those two. Government operatives are usually bound by rules, and they work in teams. Spies are a bit different. They tend to be more immersed in the world of gray, have no rules, and work by themselves, or at most, a partner. Assassins are a completely different breed. They live in a world dipped in blood and uncertainty. They cannot trust anyone, and the only assassins are good assassins. You cannot last long enough to make a name for yourself unless you were extremely top notch. I'm surprised that Jelavic wasn't more involved with the education. She quite famous, and she has experience carrying out assassinations. However, she clearly underestimated her target, even though she should have known better, for Koro-sensei was an assassin. Learning about her failed plan was definitely amusing, but if news eventually gets out about it, her reputation would seriously suffer. I'm quite surprised that she isn't trying harder to kill that tentacled creature.

While the students certainly didn't give me a good impression when we first met, I can see that they aren't as hopeless as i first thought. They are a surprisingly complete unit. Because they are so young, each student only has one specialty, and together, they create a formidable force. However, a group is only as good as each member is, and most of the members are lacking in the combat area, which is more necessary for a direct assassination, which seems like the most probable way of taking down Koro-sensei. For now, I'll keep observing, but I think I know who I will be working with.


End file.
